tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rsa-ga7/Hypothetical Turrets
(I am just moving this over from a page. I did not write this) Hello! I had quite a few ideas bouncing around that are kinda half formed at the moment (meaning I have no stats for these turrets) so here is what I've currently thought would add a bit of variety to Tanki gameplay So these are the Four Prototype turrets that I've come up with so far... -Katyusha (Unguided rocket equivalent) -Missile Launcher (Guided missile equivalent) -Flak (Shotgun equivalent) -EMP (ElectroMagnetic Pulse) (Note: I will post the Missile Launcher KATYUSHA- Got this idea from its literal namesake, which is of course the Katyusha, the famous Soviet WW2 era mounted artillery, a fitting origin for a Russian tank game. Like its namesake, it works by firing multiple rockets from a horizontal rack of tubes, one rapidly after another. Unlike all the other projectile weapons in Tanki, these rockets have a trajectory, which means extremely difficult usage by n00bs but the ability to fire over walls by pros (which also means that those who can buy their crystals won't have a very significant advantage over others). These rockets can each deliver 25 damage per direct hit at M0 and have a splash damage radius that is slightly smaller than that of Thunder. At M0, you would buy it at Master Sergeant for 1500 crystals and start with a mere 3 rocket tubes but have this number increased by 1 every time you go up a "M" or modification, reaching a total of 6 rocket tubes by the time you reach Katyusha M3. Of course the number of tubes can be increased with MUs, but only with an extreme amount of expense that is only allowed in M3+ (For example, you can't have a M2 with 7 rocket tubes because that would make things confusing). The Katyusha would have a reloading bar that's different from all other turrets' reloading bars in that the reloading bar would be divided into segments with tick marks, each segment representing a single rocket. The wait time required for a single rocket to be replenished would start at 1.5 seconds at M0. Tapping the space bar once would empty one rocket, while tapping the space bar multiple times would empty the same number of rockets. Holding it would release all of them in very tight succession. The segments would be reloaded suddenly one at a time rather than grow steadily. Other parameters of Katyusha that can be upgraded are damage, splash damage radius, reload, etc. Finally, a word on tactics: Katyusha is inaccurate in that it is an UNGUIDED ROCKET and that with every rocket fired there is the small probability that the rocket could go off course by up to 5 degrees. It would be used for general support in large and medium maps, perhaps with several Katyushas clustered around the base bombarding certain areas through the chat-given commands of other players fighting. This weapon obviously would be terrible in mostly vertical or small maps, and would do extremely well in large and horizontal maps like Serpuhov, Dusseldorf, or Berlin. It would be optimal for CTF and CP but not DM or TDM. It would literally resemble a Katyusha, but without the truck part and a more modern look/burnish. -Derpist74 (Find me on Tanki!) Category:Blog posts